unexpected
by bbuingpanda
Summary: Lee Sungmin, seorang namja yang sedang menunggu jodohnya datang. A KyuMin fluff(?) fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Hari ini adalah hari yang sama seperti biasanya bagiku, seorang Lee Sungmin. Pergi ke sekolah, belajar dan dikerumuni banyak murid, atau dengan kata lain fansku. Siapa aku? Aku Lee Sungmin, seorang murid kelas dua di Genie Highschool. Aku sangat terkenal di kalangan murid perempuan, bahkan murid laki laki juga. Aku memiliki wajah yang manis dan aku adalah si ranking satu kelas dua.

Benar benar membosankan, hidup dengan popularitas tapi tanpa cinta. Aku tidak pernah mempunyai pacar sebelumnya. Banyak sekali orang yang mau menjadi pacarku, tapi tidak satupun dari mereka dapat menarik perhatianku. Sejak SMP aku menjalankan kehidupan sekolahku ditemani oleh seorang Kim Ryeowook, sahabatku. Aku bersahabat dengannya sejak awal SMP, dulunya ia adalah seorang murid culun yang sering di bully. Tapi sekarang dia adalah orang nomor dua yang terkenal di Genie Highschool.

Sekolah telah selesai, aku berjalan pulang bersama Ryeowook. Aku memang orang kaya, tetapi aku selalu hidup dalam kesederhanaan. Aku hanya tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil bersama Ryeowook. Aku punya banyak mobil di mansionku, tapi hanya satu mobil yang kupakai untuk kehidupan sehari hari. Sisanya kubiarkan saja di dalam garasi mansionku yang luas itu. Kami pun sampai di apartemen kami. Aku duduk, mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan tiga liontin yang kupakai. Aku masih menunggu orang itu datang, orang yang diramalkan akan menjadi cinta pertama dan terakhirku.

_**Flashback**_

Hari ini adalah festival sekolah. Banyak tenda tenda dengan berbagai aktivitas di sedang melamun saat Ryeowook mendadak menepuk pundakku, kemudian ia menunjuk ke sebuah tenda yang bertulisan 'Café ramalan Sapphire'. Café Ramalan? Apakah disana aku dapat mengetahui siapa cintaku kelak? Ryeowook menarikku untuk masuk kedalam tenda tersebut. Dalam tenda tersebut berwarna Sapphire Blue yang indah. Ada dua kursi kecil di depan sebuah meja pendek. Dan di belakang meja tersebut ada seorang.. err, namja atau yeoja yang memakai tudung berwarna merah, mukanya terlihat jutek dan menyeramkan.

Dengan ragu aku dan Ryeowook duduk di dua kursi tersebut, kemudian namja bertudung itu tersenyum ramah, aura menyeramkannya hilang seketika. "pasti kau ada masalah dengan percintaan kan?" ucapnya, dan aku hanya mengangguk. Ryeowook terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Aku sudah mengetahui siapa pacarmu kelak, seperti apa dirinya, siapa namanya dan semua hal lainnya. Tapi aku tidak dapat memberitahumu semuanya, aku hanya dapat memberitahu beberapa hal tentang dia. Aku ingin kau menyadarinya sendiri. Tenang, aku akan membantumu kelak. Orang tersebut akan menjadi cinta pertama dan terakhirmu. Ia akan datang dengan tiba tiba, dan kau tidak mengenalnya. Kau akan terkejut saat kau bertemu orang itu, aku yakin." Ujarnya panjang lebar, "Dan untuk membantumu sekarang, aku memberikanmu ini. Tiga liontin . Liontin pertama berwarna biru adalah liontin berbentuk komputer dengan gambar buku dan kacamata didalamnya. Liontin di tengah berwarna perak, berbentuk hati dan berukiran huruf 'KM'. liontin ketiga berwarna pink dan berbentuk pita. Simpan ketiga liontin ini baik baik, aku yakin ini akan membantumu menyadari siapa dirinya lebih cepat. Aku berpesan padamu, janganlah terlalu cuek padanya nanti, atau dia akan meninggalkanmu. Kau tetap akan mendapatkan pacar, tetapi kau tidak akan mencintainya." Namja tersebut menyelesaikan penjelasannya, memberikan kepadaku liontin tersebut. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih lalu keluar.

"Tadi benar benar menyeramkan ya wook!" ucapku, dan Ryeowook menatapku dengan pandangan aneh.

"Apanya yang menyeramkan? Tadi kita hanya memasuki tenda rumah boneka merah, kan?" ucapnya, dan aku bingung. Aku ingat tadi Ryeowook ikut denganku memasuki tenda tersebut!

"Bukan tenda boneka wook, tapi tenda Café Ramalan itu loh!" aku berharap ia ingat, dan ia kembali menatapku dengan pandangan aneh. Aku membuka tirai tenda tersebut, dan itu memang tenda boneka. Apa aku hanya berimajinasi? Pikirku lalu merogoh saku celana, dan yang mengejutkan adalah ketiga liontin itu ada, sudah di pasangkan pada sebuah kalung berwarna silver. Ada secarik kertas menyertainya,

'kalungkanlah kalung ini agar kau selalu ingat padaku. Aku tidak dapat datang dan membantumu dengan cepat, aku akan datang satu tahun lagi, sama pada saat pacarmu akan datang. Aku tidak akan mengingatmu pada masa depan, tapi aku yakin diriku pada masa depan akan tetap membantumu. Terima kasih sudah datang ke Café Ramalan Sapphire.'

"Sungmin, kertas apa sih yang kau liat dari tadi? Lebih tepatnya kenapa kau melihat kertas itu terus? Itu kan hanya kertas kosong!" Ryeowook berbicara, dan aku benar benar terkejut. Itu benar benar kertas kosong. Lalu, kenapa tadi ada tulisan di situ? Aku melihat kertas itu sekali lagi, dan kembali ada tulisan yang berbunyi,

'oh iya, simpanlah kertas ini. Letakan saja didalam liontin berbentuk hati, liontin itu dapat dibuka. Dengan kertas ini aku dapat berbicara denganmu. Jangan khawatir, aku akan menghapus memori Ryeowook tentang hari ini. Dan jika kertas ini hilang mendadak, itu adalah tanda bahwa aku akan segera datang'

Lalu tulisan itu kembali lenyap. Aku menyimpan kertas tersebut di dalam liontin berbentuk hati, kemudian aku mengalungkan kalung itu. Aku yakin aku tidak akan melupakan hari ini.

_**Flashback end**_

Aku penasaran, apakah kertas itu masih ada? Aku pun membuka liontin hati, dan mengejutkannya kertas tersebut telah tiada. Yang ada adalah sebuah manik berwarna Sapphire Blue. Aku menyimpan manik itu kembali kedalam liontinku.

"Sungmin, hari ini kita masak apa?" tanya Ryeowook secara tiba tiba, aku pun langsung menghampirinya. Kami menghabiskan malam dengan menonton dan memasak.

* * *

ini chapter pertama yang absurd, mohon reviewnya bagi yang baik._.

saya tau ini hancur banget, tapi tolong dihargai ya(:

love, **bbuingpanda**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hari ini adalah hari yang baru. Mungkin hari ini sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, karena pada hari ini peramal tersebut mungkin akan datang membantuku. Dan bila ia datang, berarti orang yang kutunggu itu akan datang. Aku tidak tahu apakah orang tersebut cantik, tapi jika ia dapat membahagiakanku itu tidak apa apa. Aku memakan sarapan yang dibuat oleh Wookie, lalu kami berangkat ke sekolah hanya dengan berjalan kaki.

Di sepanjang jalan, aku dan Ryeowook terus membicarakan tentang jodoh kami masing masing. Ryeowook sama sepertiku, ia belum pernah merasakan cinta. Sejak SMP dia tidak lagi percaya akan cinta, tetapi entah kenapa sejak beberapa bulan lalu ia kembali percaya tentang cinta. Apakah dia suka seseorang? Aku tidak tau, dia tidak pernah cerita apapun kepadaku. Bisa dibilang dia itu cukup tertutup. Aku mengerti hal itu karena masa lalunya saat SMP.

Kami benar benar asyik mengobrol, sampai sampai aku tidak sadar kalo di depanku ada orang, sehingga aku menabrak orang tersebut. Orang tersebut adalah seorang namja culun yang cukup tinggi, kurang lebih 180cm. dia menunduk dan mengucapkan minta maaf berkali kali. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul dan berkata tidak apa apa.

Kami kembali berjalan ke dalam kelas, dan entah kenapa aku merasa ada hal aneh dengan namja tersebut. Aku juga tidak pernah meliatnya sebelumya, aku hafal semua murid murid culun di sekolahini dan aku tidak pernah meliat dia sebelumnya. Apakah dia murid baru? Ah, daripada memikirkan namja culun ga jelas itu lebih baik aku memikirkan namja peramal tersebut. Akankah dia benar benar datang hari ini?

Aku dan Ryeowook duduk di tempat duduk masing masing, kemudian guru datang kedalam kelas. Guru itu masuk bersama namja culun yang tadi pagi kutabrak. Dia terlihat lebih culun daripada tadi pagi, rambutnya dibasahi air dan disisir ke samping. Mr. Lee menyuruhnya untuk memperkenalkan diri,

"Hallo, nama saya Cho Kyuhyun, Terima kasih."

Yaampun, hanya itu perkenalan dirinya? Hallo, ini itu Genie Highschool yang sangat terkenal, jika ia tidak ingin dibully, dia harus bersikap seramah mungkin! Dan beberapa saat kemudian aku mendengar murid murid mulai mencibir tentang Kyuhyun. Yah, itu juga salah dia sendiri, tidak memberi kesan yang bagus pada hari pertamanya di sekolah ini.

Pelajaran pertama pun selesai. Sekarang adalah pelajaran matematika, pelajaran yang paling ku tidak suka. Tapi aku masih bisa mendapat nilai bagus sih walau aku tidak menyukai mat. Guru yang masuk ke kelas bukan lah Mrs. Park yang bawel minta ampun, melainkan seorang namja ke yeoja yeoja an yang bernama Mr. Kim. Loh, kok aku mengenal mukanya ya?

Dan aku ingat satu hal. Mr. Kim adalah namja peramal tersebut! Kemudian aku ingat kalau namja peramal itu berkata bahwa ia tidak akan ingat kepadaku saat bertemuku lagi nanti. Lalu, bagaimana aku menanyakan tentang jodohku kepadanya? Aku melihat ke , ia sedang melihat lihat murid disini dengan tatapan yang menyeramkan. Tiba tiba Ryeowook berdiri dan bertukar tempat duduk dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

Aku melihat Ryeowook, dia berbicara sesuatu dengan suara sangat kecil, dan yang ditangkap mataku adalah dia berkata 'disuruh'. Disuruh siapa? ? tunggu, jangan jangan ini maksudnya namja peramal tersebut dengan hal 'membantu'? Kalau begitu Cho Kyuhyun ini adalah jodoh yang diramalkan? Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin.

Pelajaran yang sebenarnya pun dimulai, dan Kyuhyun tersebut terus terusan melihatku. Aku sudah terbiasa dipandangi orang lain, tapi entah kenapa pandangan orang ini terasa berbeda. Aku seperti merinding oleh pandangannya itu. Tiba tiba ia berbicara,

"Maaf, tapi kau itu namja atau yeoja sih?" dia berkata, mukanya seolah olah polos. Tapi aku tidak dapat meliat mukanya dengan baik karena kacamata tebalnya yang sangat besar itu. Aku pun membalas kalau aku itu seorang namja, dia pun mengangguk lalu kembali fokus ke pelajaran.

-istirahat-

Seperti biasa, aku dan Ryeowook pergi ke kantin untuk makan siang. Aku hanya memesan bubble tea saja sementara Ryeowook makan banyak sekali. Aku pun kepikiran untuk bertanya kepada Yesung, sang ketua osis mengenai murid baru pada hari ini. Sebenarnya nama asli Yesung adalah Kim Jongwoon, tapi ia hanya membiarkan orang spesial menyebut atau memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya. Tapi tidak ada yang berani bertanya tentang hal tersebut, ia terkenal dengan keanehannya dan keseramannya. Bahkan banyak murid yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah alien.

"Ryeowook, aku duluan ya. Aku ingin ke ruang osis untuk bertanya beberapa hal ke Yesung." Ucapku. Lalu Ryeowook berhenti makan sebentar, melihatku dan berkata 'tunggu', dia menelan makanan yang sedang ia kunyah lalu berkata dan pipinya sedikit memerah,

"Berikanlah kertas ini ke Jongwoon, jangan dibuka ya Sungmin. Terima kasih." Setelah itu dia melanjutkan makannya dan aku berjalan ke ruang osis. Jarak ruang osis dengan kantin cukup jauh, setelah aku agak jauh dari kantin aku membuka kertas itu dengan hati hati. Aku bukanlah orang yang suka membuka privasi orang, tapi aku hanya sangat penasaran dengan hal antara Ryeowook dan Yesung.

Pertama, Ryeowook blushing, kedua, dia memanggil Yesung dengan nama aslinya. Aku mulai membaca isi kertas tersebut, dan aku makin penasaran apa yang terjadi diantara mereka. Kertas itu hanyalah kertas kosong dengan sedikit coretan pensil berwarna pink. Aku ingin bertanya kepada Ryeowook apakah itu kertas yang salah yang ia berikan, tapi jika aku bertanya ia akan tahu kalau aku membuka kertas tersebut.

Aku kembali melipat kertas tersebut dan mengantonginya, lalu aku mengetuk pintu ruang osis. Aku mendengar Yesung berkata 'masuk', aku pun membuka pintu dengan hati hati dan masuk kedalam ruang tersebut. Didalam hanya ada Yesung duduk di salah satu kursi kosong di dalam ruangan tersebut. Aku sangat dekat dengan Yesung, jadi aku sudah terbiasa keluar masuk ruangan ini.

"Ada apa, Sungmin?" Dia bertanya, aku memberitahunya tentang apa yang ingin ku ketahui.

**-ooOoo-**

"Terima kasih telah memberitahuku, Yesung-ssi." Ucapku, dia hanya tersenyum. Saat aku akan keluar dari ruangan, aku teringat dengan kertas yang diberikan Ryeowook. Aku meletakkan kertas tersebut di meja yang sedang diduki Yesung sambil bilang kalau kertas tersebut dari Ryeowook. Yesung tersenyum, tapi kali ini bukanlah 'bussiness smile' yang biasanya ia berikan kepada para murid termaksud aku, melainkan sebuah senyum yang terlihat sangat bahagia, bahkan di pipinya samar samar berwarna merah. Aku pun keluar dari ruang osis dan berlari ke kelas, takut telat.

Sekarang sudah waktunya pulang, aku memasukan semua bukuku didalam tas. Sepanjang pelajaran aku memikirkan tentang jodohku. Apakah itu Sunny, seorang murid baru juga di kelas sebelah. Aku hanya bertanya siapa saja murid baru pada hari ini kepada Yesung, tidak ada yang lain. Ya, sepertinya itu memang Sunny. Aku tidak gay. Aku merasa otakku ini sangat penuh, bukan hanya tentang jodohku, tapi juga tentang Yesung dan Ryeowook. Tapi aku takut bertanya kepada mereka, aku takut menghacurakan persahabatan kami

Dan Seperti biasa, aku dan Ryeowook berjalan kaki ke rumah. Tapi tiba tiba di tengah perjalanan ada mobil ku yang menjemput, ryeowook berkata kalau ia yang menelfon supirku untuk menjemput, ia ingin jalan jalan ke Mall. Aku ikut saja dengannya, mungkin dengan ke mall aku dapat menyegarkan pikiranku.

Sesampainya disana aku ditarik ke toko buku oleh Ryeowook, aku hanya melihat lihat sedangkan Ryeowook sedang mencari buku di sesi 'percintaan'. Dan aku sadar sesuatu. Pasti ada hal berbau cinta diantara Ryeowook dan Yesung, aku terus berjalan sambil berfikir sehingga aku tidak sadar bahwa aku telah menabrak orang. Aku pun terjatuh, dan saat kulihat, orang yang kutabrak adalah seorang namja yang kuakui sangat tampan, dia mengulurkan tangannya dan membantuku bangun. Dadaku berdebar saat ia membantuku.

Namja tersebut memiliki tinggi dan warna rambut yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Namja tersebut kemudian tersenyum dan berkata, "Halo, Lee Sungmin" sambil menepuk bahuku. Kemudian dia menyusul seseorang yang daritadi ia panggil 'hyung', dan dari belakang aku merasa namja yang dipanggil hyung itu mirip dengan Mr. Kim. Aku merasa ada seseorang yang menepuk bahuku.

"Hey Sungmin, jangan melamun! Aku sudah selesai membeli buku, ayo kita ke tempat lain!" ucapnya dan aku hanya mengangguk. Kami pun melanjutkan jalan jalan kami hingga hampir malam, lalu kami pun pulang ke apartemen kami. Tapi diantara aku dan Ryeowook, tak ada satupun yang menyadari kalau ada mobil yang terus mengikuti kita sampai ke apartemen.

* * *

Ahaha, selesai juga chapter kedua. Chapter kali ini** sedikit **lebih panjang ya dari chapter sebelumnya~

Semoga kalian enJOY yaa. Dan author minta maaf ini jadi gaje ceritanya…..

Maaf juga Kyuhyun baru muncul di chapter ini dan penampilannya cuma secuil…

Yang jelas tolong hargai author dan cerita ini:D

Dan jangan lupa Review ya:3

Love, **bbuingpanda**


End file.
